


吸钞快乐

by czwmc



Category: Justice League (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czwmc/pseuds/czwmc
Summary: 观看须知：1.想看ABO的慎点！文中属于成年人的戏份里ABO元素其实很少出现（。 所以完全不能算得上是ABO，当成普通的车来看也是可以的2.【向日葵味】酥皮×【钞票味】老爷3.其实我就想康康酥皮吸钞的亚子4.人物很OOC  并且不会起文名  我错了我检讨5.腿肉很柴！车很破！有老套掉马情节【dbq这个是我的爱  自己都不敢看第二遍 错字什么的忽略一下谢谢您6.请阅读以上五条7.没问题的话就↓
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	吸钞快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 观看须知：  
>  1.想看ABO的慎点！文中属于成年人的戏份里ABO元素其实很少出现（。 所以完全不能算得上是ABO，当成普通的车来看也是可以的  
>  2.【向日葵味】酥皮×【钞票味】老爷  
>  3.其实我就想康康酥皮吸钞的亚子  
>  4.人物很OOC 并且不会起文名 我错了我检讨  
>  5.腿肉很柴！车很破！有老套掉马情节【dbq这个是我的爱 自己都不敢看第二遍 错字什么的忽略一下谢谢您  
>  6.请阅读以上五条  
>  7.没问题的话就↓

哥谭市的Bruce Wayne浑身上下都散发着钞票味。  
这可不是在开玩笑。作为一个Omega，这独一无二的信息素味道很是使人沉迷，再加上英俊的面容，足够他成为哥谭市的Brucie宝贝。  
毕竟谁会讨厌小钱钱呢，尤其这个小钱钱还特别帅。  
吸钞使哥谭市民快乐。  
真·人见人爱。  
而另一个哥谭响当当的人物Batman，没有一个人质疑他的Alpha身份，虽然这位义警先生“无信息素”。阴郁偏激的Batman与人人都爱的Bruce Wayne，却是街头小报里各种流言蜚语的编排对象。和“×××逃出阿卡姆”的警告新闻相比，这些没有确实证据的八卦小报的确令众多市民喜爱。  
此时此刻身处八卦中心的主角Bruce Wayne，却在星球日报的大楼下等爱人下班。  
对于谈了一个月恋爱愣是没把人骗到床上的前花花公子来说，这件事说出去是要被人笑死的。所以他一早就下定好决心了，今天一定要把恋人搞上床——不择手段的那种。  
作为一个体贴的好情人，  
英俊的男人只是往路边一站，就能吸引女人前来搭讪。Bruce冲金发的Beta女郎摊了摊手，示意她看后面。  
那是一个身材高大的黑发男人，一身恰到好处的肌肉把西装撑的极为合身，英俊的脸庞看起来温柔极了。当他蓝宝石一样眼睛望向你时，仿佛世界都只剩下你与他彼此。  
一身棕色西装带着黑框眼镜的小报记者不发一言绕过金发女郎，温柔而又坚定的吻上了Bruce的额头，宣告主权。  
“哦——抱歉打扰了，祝你们幸福。”Beta女郎掩嘴轻笑，挥挥手走掉了。  
Clark学着男友的样子挑了挑眉，转身钻进了车里。  
Bruce坐上了驾驶座，刚坐上去就被Clark拉过去又深吻了一通。淡淡的钞票清香萦绕在Clark的鼻尖，信息素不要钱的往外散发。可能因为今天上午突发紧急事件旷工而被扣工资的缘故，Clark觉得自己的男朋友此刻异常诱人。  
看吧，没有人能抗拒Money的诱惑，就连Superman也不能幸免。  
“我亲爱的Clark，愿意与我共度一个难忘的夜晚吗？”Bruce俏皮的眨了眨眼，成功把Clark逗笑了。  
他忍俊不禁的点了点头：“我的荣幸。”  
Bruce暗自得意了一下，立刻驱车使向他在大都会的公寓。  
进到房间，Bruce随手把价值不菲的西装外套丢到床上，赤脚踩上地毯，倒了一杯红酒窝进沙发里，命令Clark：“去洗澡”  
Clark耸耸肩，脱衣服进了浴室。虽然他的信息素是散发着阳光气息的向日葵花香，但Clark确确实实是个Alpha。上学那会儿他因为这个气味不知道被坏小子嘲笑过多少次，直到长大后才傻兮兮的发现还有信息素阻隔贴这玩意儿的存在。  
洗过澡的Clark慢吞吞的移出浴室，颈后的阻隔贴理所当然的被揭掉了。他看着爱人似笑非笑的表情，局促的拽了拽身上稍显小的浴袍，紧绷着的布料完美的勾勒出他的好身材。Bruce Wayne意味不明的扫过他被浴袍包裹的肌肉，如有实质的目光使得Clark又瑟缩了一下，越发不自在了。  
Bruce暗自笑了一下，脱掉自己的裤子，解开领带和衬衫纽扣。胸口两粒浅褐色的乳头在偏透的衣料下若隐若现；光裸的大腿上，黑色的衬衫夹昭示着自己的存在，和它配套的吊袜夹正牢牢的固定在小腿上。他坐在床边，腿岔开着，没有穿内裤，衬衫完全不能遮盖底下的风景。花花公子总是知道怎么才能诱惑这个乡下来的小记者，即使他只是脱了件衣服。  
Clark的阴茎肉眼可见的变大了。Bruce从枕头下掏出一瓶润滑液，冲他挑了挑眉：“还不来？”  
Bruce见他不动，撇撇嘴，旋开润滑液的盖子挤了一手，顺着胸口就淋了下去。像是为了让Clark看的更清楚一样，他用手掌慢慢将润滑液推开，浅褐色的乳头带着乳肉被挤压充血，肉眼可见的变成了艳粉色，带着水光的乳肉还印有五指的痕迹。见他还不动，Bruce咬了咬牙，又挤了一大坨的润滑液，捧着淋上了下身。沾满润滑液的手指握住柱身随便撸动了几下，就迫不及待的来到了那个隐秘的穴口，绕着穴口打转。一滴汗滑落额头，手指也顺利的进入了一根。强制进入发情，即使是个Omega，这滋味也属实说不上好受。Bruce只得按压着穴口周围放松，引第二根手指进入火热的穴道里，缓慢的抽插了起来。渐红的穴口沾上了润滑液，偏白的手指在洞口进进出出，淫靡至极。Bruce舔了舔唇，放开了信息素，油墨的清香充斥了整个房间，与Clark的信息素交合，眼神像是带了钩子似的要拉眼前这个一动不动的男人过来。  
好好先生Clark终于忍不住了。他脱掉浴袍，健硕的手臂环过Bruce的身体往床上提了提，吻上被他自己咬的深红的嘴唇。一手扶上阴茎，手指划过冠状沟，惹的身下人一抖；一手袭向滑腻的穴口，很容易的就插进去了两根手指。  
Bruce分心看着碍事的镜片下恋人忽闪忽闪的睫毛，有些不满，就趁Clark不注意拿掉了他的黑框眼镜。然后Clark鼻梁一轻，接着听见了镜框落地的声音。  
“Superman…？？？”  
“……B？”  
#掉马来的猝不及防#  
还是Clark先反应过来。他叹了口气，继续吻上自己的男友兼搭档。Bruce的信息素因为惊吓停滞了一瞬，之后更加肆无忌惮的释放出来，试图压制住Clark。  
“蓝大个，放开我。”瞬间完成富豪与哥谭守卫者身份转换的Bruce压低声线，嘶哑着开口。很显然，阴沉沉的大蝙蝠并不太能接受和自己的搭档搞在一起，更何况他自己还是被搞的那一个。  
Clark用他无辜的（如果他的手指没有塞在Bruce的屁股里乱动的话）湛蓝眼睛望着Bruce，指明一个事实：“可你硬了。”  
“这跟你有什么关系！”黑蝙蝠咬牙低声咆哮，努力不让自己的喘息从唇齿间漏出去。这太荒唐了，虽然Bruce荒唐事没少干，可Batman却不允许自己有任何的松懈，更何况此时他只穿了件衬衫，腿上捆了个除了性感杀伤力爆表其他没啥用的衬衫夹。他从来都把两个身份的界限划的很清楚。  
Clark又叹了口气，对Bruce会有这个反应早在掉马的那一瞬间已经有了预感。所以他倒是没怎么难过，只是用他清澈如大海的眼睛盯着自己的恋人，里面刻满了对他的爱。  
试问有谁能拒绝这样的Superman呢？一头湿漉漉的小卷毛垂下一两撮搭在饱满的额前，美丽的蓝宝石似的眼睛里没有一丝杂质，可怜巴巴的望着你。一眼就能瞧见里面马上溢出来的爱。  
…F**k！Batman忍不住在心里骂了一句，他觉得此刻心底好像有一条线渐渐模糊了。这可不是什么好征兆，但义警先生完全不想去阻止它。  
让理智见鬼去吧！  
他动了动身体，握住Clark的手让他的指头从自己身体里抽出，欺身骑了上去，挺翘的臀部抵着氪星Alpha硕大的肉棒，刚被开拓过的穴口只堪堪吸入了个阴茎头。  
Bruce的腿实在不能说是纤细。作为一个经常出现在公众视线里的人物，不论是Batman还是Bruce Wayne，前者肌肉是打击犯罪的必要，后者纯粹就是穿衣好看了。Bruce满是肌肉的大腿此刻却无力的跪在Clark的身侧，青筋凸起的阴茎一跳一跳无人抚慰。他的主人正努力吞下抵着穴口的大家伙。  
Clark使坏对着他的乳头掐了下去，Bruce腿一软猛的便被贯穿了，又被烫的跪直了身体。却因为双腿实在使不上力又坐了下去，使得Clark的阴茎完完全全的进入到了他的身体里，狠狠的从那一小块微硬的地方碾过，刺激的Bruce惊呼出声。  
又疼又爽的快感充斥着他的思绪，他被顶的呻吟不断。又粗又烫的柱体在身体里昭示着自己的存在，软糯的肠肉包裹着异于常人的氪星阴茎，挤压抚慰柱身。Clark自觉自制力不错，但也差点在Bruce的袭击下交代出来。  
Clark的大手握住Bruce的腰，幸好他残留的理智告诉他不能用上氪星人的力量。不过即便Clark已经很注意自己的力气，Bruce的皮肤上依旧留了两个手印。但两个沉浸在情欲里的成年人显然顾不上那么多了。  
氪星人天生的硬件设备自然是没的说，每一次冲撞都恰好摩擦过Bruce的敏感点，浓郁的信息素气味钻进鼻腔，成为对方上好的催情药。隐忍而又煽情的声音从Bruce的声带上飞离，又被吞入腹中。被猛烈的袭击敏感点，使他的阴茎即使无人抚慰也依旧硬挺的吓人，并随着身体的起伏顶着Clark形状姣好的腹肌。Bruce被这快感折磨的想发泄，奈何被发觉动作的爱人禁锢双手，强迫着不许触碰。  
直到Clark快要发泄出来的时候，他才射了Clark一身，浊白色浓稠的液体从腹肌上滚落，流进浓密的耻毛里，形成一副色情的画面。  
Bruce趴在Clark的肩头喘气，和Superman做次爱竟然比他打击一晚上犯罪要累的多了。然后他就发觉，他屁股里那玩意儿竟然又硬了！  
氪星人好像完全没有不应期似的，刚发泄完立刻又勃起了。这次他倒是顾及了爱人的感受，一边冲撞一边给他撸动着阴茎。Bruce不知道Clark做了多少久，反正直至他撑不住了，Clark才抱着他去清理，然后搂着他上床睡觉。  
“Bruce，你为什么会……我是说，你为什么会想要做一个Alpha？”Clark搂着自己的爱人靠在床头，踌躇半天还是把心里的疑惑问了出来。  
Bruce疲倦极了。他困的不行，却还是回答了Clark的问题：“哥谭不需要一个Omega做它的守护者，而Batman不允许有弱点。”  
Clark蓝宝石似的眼睛暗了暗，他看着已经睡着了的Bruce没有说话。良久，附身吻了吻他的额头。  
“晚安。”  
  
早晨Bruce醒来的时候，发现床上就他一个人。他花了五秒捂着脸反思，又强迫自己恢复了平静，下床翻出快要皱成抹布的衬衣套在身上，逃离了卧室。  
他想起临睡前的那番话，觉得自己仿佛被Clark下了巫术，怎么什么都告诉他了。不管Bruce现在多懊恼，但他不可能一直都躲着Clark，Batman是不会被这些小事所击倒的。他装作没事一样下了楼，却被耀眼的光芒晃一下。再睁眼，他看到自己的爱人正逆着光站在大大的落地窗前，看到他来了，便朝他敞开了双臂。  
他愣了愣，仿佛又年轻了几岁，冲动的跳下了楼梯，毫不犹豫的投入到了阳光的怀抱里。


End file.
